


A Charming Accent

by SamuelJames



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2015 Fandom Stocking, Anal Sex, Danny's In Canada, Fandom Stocking Filler, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Felix hook up after meeting in a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charming Accent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).



> _Title: A Charming Accent_   
>  _Pairing: Felix Dawkins/Danny Mahealani_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Danny and Felix hook up after meeting in a club._   
>  _Notes: Written for kerithwyn's fandom stocking._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Danny's not sure about this guy and his accent is super sexy, he just thinks he might be on something.

"You use?"

"What?"

"Did you use something? Are you high?"

The guy presses against him, "not tonight I didn't. Haven't had a night out in a while is all, family stuff. I'm Felix."

"Danny."

"Those are some gorgeous dimples, Danny."

Danny ends up dancing with Felix for a few more songs. There are couples round them getting close to indecent but Danny would rather a bed for that. He hasn't met anyone since moving to Canada two months ago, having dropped out of college in his Sophomore year. It's too soon to say whether it was a good idea or a bad one. Jackson's being sending him posts about snow and bears and hockey since Danny gave him the news. Getting away was easier than going back to questions and staying away from Beacon Hills will probably increase his life expectancy.

They make out for a bit during a slowish song and Felix cups his ass.

"You're not local, dimples."

"New in town, newish. You have a place? I'm in a crappy cheap apartment with two roommates of questionable hygiene."

"Let me take you to mine."

Felix's place is huge and open plan. There are paintings everywhere, several of the same girl.

"She your muse?"

Felix laughs, "sort of. I'm sure you're not here to see my etchings though."

Danny shakes his head and follows Felix up to the raised bed. They make quick work of shedding their clothes, Felix losing a little of his height when he ditches his heels.

He grins at Danny, "you have a preference?"

"Up for being fucked if that's okay."

Felix sits on the edge of the bed and urges Danny to kneel.

Danny looks up at Felix and pushes his legs apart. He strokes Felix's cock a few times to get him fully hard and closes his lips round the tip. He's not hoping to make him come from this, just get him ready to top him. Danny fondles Felix's balls and takes more of his cock into his mouth. He makes Felix moan and bobs his head up and down a little quicker. Felix puts his hand on the back of Danny's head and Danny would totally be up for being held there and made to take it but Felix isn't pushing his head down and instead brings his hand down over Danny's neck to his shoulder, brushing the soft skin with his thumb. Danny pulls back a little, teasing the head with his tongue and suddenly Felix pushes back.

"Gotta leave me something to work with."

He gestures towards the side of his bed. "Lube, top drawer. You got condoms?"

Danny nods. He gets the lube and drops it next to Felix. He leans over to grab his wallet from his jeans.

"Nice preview, love."

Danny grins over his shoulder. "Bet anything sounds charming in that accent."

"It's gotten me laid a few times."

They trade places with Danny settling on the the bed. He lies back and Felix yanks him towards the edge. Danny holds his legs up, calves pressed to his thighs as Felix stretches him with long slick fingers, wiping off the lube on a tissue. He gets the condom on quickly and Danny winces when Felix tries to push his cock in.

"Fuck, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just usually need a bit more prep."

Felix takes his time, pushing in so slowly while looking into Danny's eyes. Danny bites his lip and adjusts to the sensation before giving Felix the okay to start moving. Felix hooks his hands under Danny's knees freeing up Danny's hands so he can tweak his nipples. Felix leans forward and kisses Danny before straightening back up.

Danny brings his hand down to his cock and clenches round Felix.

"You're gorgeous. Would you let me paint you?"

"That a line? An excuse to make me stay?"

"Or see you again."

"Make me come and I'll think about it."

Danny pushes his leg down and hooks it round Felix's ass to try pulling him into him.

"Make me feel it, Felix."

Felix nods and braces his hands either side of Danny. The next few thrusts are hard and fast and Danny pushes himself up on his elbows for a messy kiss. He brings his hand to his nipple and scrapes it with his nails. He tries to stroke his cock again but with Felix leaning over him, he can't do it properly. Still he can feel the pleasure building from the way Felix is hitting his prostate. It's like the dude has a fucking map right to it.

"Feels amazing."

Felix smiles at him and tweaks his other nipple. "If they're sensitive, try a piercing."

"Mmm, might. Just keep... Yeah, just right there."

"I've got clamps too."

Danny finds he rather likes that idea but maybe that's because he's so close to coming and Felix is just pounding him now, a rather concentrated look on his face. He makes an undignified grunting noise that makes Danny laugh and thrusts shallowly through his orgasm, pulling out carefully and removing the condom. Danny jerks his cock and Felix closes his hand round Danny's.

"Didn't mean to beat you to it."

Danny pulls him down for a kiss, trapping their hands between them. He pushes Felix up again.

"Not complaining."

He plants his feet on the bed and raises his hips.

"Fingers if you'd oblige."

Felix grins and pushes two fingers into Danny's hole.

Danny makes a mess of their hands not long after that. Felix lifts his hand up and licks it.

"You staying the night? I don't provide breakfast."

Felix's frankness is a welcome change from what he's used to. Danny nods. "If you're offering."

Felix climbs onto the bed and they get settled facing one another. Danny yawns.

"I knew you couldn't be perfect. You don't fall asleep right after do you?"

"Sometimes. I'd be up for a repeat in the morning though."

"I'll hold you to that."

Danny puts his hand over his mouth as he yawns again. He's vaguely aware of Felix fixing the covers over them and throws his arm across Felix. He wasn't going to go clubbing tonight but he's really glad he did.


End file.
